<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil You Know by Dapperpunch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994154">The Devil You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch'>Dapperpunch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come play, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Monster Features, Sharp Claws, Xenophilia, demon features, shadow claws, sharp teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During an intimate moment, Maxwell's demonic features manifest. Wilson enjoys them very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Panel 1)<br/>Maxwell: hah... hah.. ooh.. oohh<br/>Wilson: Come on, love... come on... let me hear you, Maxie... give it to me...</p><p>(Panel 2)<br/>Maxwell: I'm so close, Wilsonnngh.. hah -HH-AH!<br/>Wilson: Yes, come on...</p><p>(Panel 3)<br/>Maxwell: HHNNG!<br/>Wilson: !</p><p>(Panel 4)</p><p><br/>(Panel 5)</p><p>(Panel 6)<br/>Maxwell: hhaahhh... hhaahh...<br/><br/></p><p>(Panel 7)<br/>Maxwell: Hhh... oh... bollocks... hhh. Well, bedsheets are ruined now. Are you al-</p><p>(Panel 8)<br/>Maxwell: -right?<br/>Wilson: OOHh...</p><p> (Panel 9)<br/>Wilson: Hhah... ohh..<br/>Maxwell: Well well well... someone is easy to please, hmm?</p><p>(Panel 10)<br/>Maxwell: Just a moment... you have something on your face.</p><p>(Panel 11)</p><p>(Panel 12)<br/>Wilson: ?</p><p>(Panel 13)<br/>Wilson: Och! God, can't you be less of a depraved sleaze for just a <em>moment</em>?!<br/>Maxwell: Why, afraid I might steal your vital essence? I'm no succubus, pal.</p><p>(Panel 14)<br/>Maxwell: Aw, would amorous spooning be adequate, my dear?<br/>Wilson: ... yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>